I Believe
by jamiexh
Summary: Faberrittana. 24th in the "And Then There Were Four" series.  Brittany, Santana, and Quinn watch Rachel in Spring Awakening for the first time and are not to please with some of the secrets she kept about the show.


Title: I Believe

Series: And Then There Were Four

Author: Jamiexh

Disclaimer: Ryan Murphy owns Glee.

Rating: NC-17

Summary: Brittany, Santana, and Quinn watch Rachel in Spring Awakening for the first time and are not to please with some of the secrets she kept about the show.

Warning/Spoiler Alert: This story contains bits from Spring Awakening. So, if you haven't seen it and don't want to be spoiled about the story or what happens in it, I suggest you turn back now.

"I believe,

I believe,

I believe,

Oh I believe,

All will be forgiven."

-July 2016-

"Rachel said this is a happy play, right," Brittany asks Quinn and Santana as they take their seats in the front row for Rachel's opening night of Spring Awakening.

"I don't know," Quinn replies, "she never said. In fact, she didn't say much about this play at all."

"Hey," Santana adds, "this looks a lot like Rachel on the front of the play bill. And this guy on top of her looks familiar too."

"It's probably a coincidence," Quinn says. "But, you're right. That does look like Rachel and the guy on her does look familiar."

"Shh," Brittany urges as the lights go out. "It's starting."

The girls smile and laugh at the first scene where Rachel as Wendla asks her mother where babies come from.

"I thought I taught her that," Santana whispers. Both Quinn and Brittany giggle at that and the blonde dancer laughs harder as Wendla's mother puts Rachel's head under her apron.

But then the next scene comes on and Quinn gasps.

"That's not," the blonde nurse starts.

"I think it is," Santana says.

"It's Mr. Schue's son," Brittany concludes.

"She didn't tell us that Jesse St. James plays opposite her," Quinn whispers in an angry tone. "I am so going to kill her."

But things quickly went from bad to worse as Brittany gasps and grabs for the hands of her other two girlfriends next to her, when Jesse as Melchior hits Rachel. Santana glares at him and Quinn just tells the girls that Rachel is really dead.

But, it didn't end there. They got to the hayloft scene at the end of the first act and none of the girls were pleased with Jesse kissing Rachel. They know it's her character that doing it, but Santana thinks that Rachel should have warned them about this.

Santana swears that Quinn's knuckles glow in the dark because she's clutching the armrest so tightly when Jesse hovers on top of their Rachel. Santana's hands grab at their own armrest when Rachel moves Jesse's hand onto her breast and he undoes her top. "Oh, Rachel is so dead," she grumbles to her girlfriends, only to be shushed by the guy next to her. She glares at him and finishes what she was saying. "You might have to wait in line, Q. Cause I'm going to kill her first." They watch as Jesse's kisses her chest and pretends to finger Rachel before beginning to have sex with her. Then the lights go out as the first act ends and the actors all flee before the auditorium lights come on.

"Dead and buried," Santana just states.

"Hey, do you mind not talking during the play," the guy next to Santana scoffs.

"I'm sorry if we interrupted you and your buddies," Santana gestures to the two other male yuppies next to him, "from fantasizing about you fucking the girl on stage."

The boy just smiles. "Yeah, she was totally hot. And I so got a good look at her tits. They might have been on the small side, but they were still nice. I'd do her any day. I would love to hear her scream out my name in bed."

Brittany grabs Santana before the Latina can punch the boy's lights out. "He's not worth it, Santana. He'll never get Rachel."

"Oh and why that," the boy laughs.

"Because she's ours," Quinn answers possessively.

"Yeah right."

"It doesn't matter if you believe me, because tonight she'll be in our bed."

"Getting punished for this," Santana adds.

"That" Quinn smirks, "sounds like a great idea. How?"

"Oh, I think that we can come up with a few ways." But the lights when back down and the second act began before Santana could elaborate. The second act started as bad as the first ended. Melchior was having sex with Wendla and Rachel was out on display. That scene ended with the two of them making out and none of the girls were happy.

Then they find out about Wendla's pregnancy and Brittany starts to cry when her mother drags her away to have an abortion. She cries even harder when she hears that Wendla dies and Melchior finds her grave.

Rachel took the moment before she had to go out on stage as a ghost to look at her three girls in the front row. She swallows hard when she see Brittany crying and being held by Quinn as much as the seats allow her to do so. She looks at Quinn's face and sees fury. She quickly glances at Santana and sees an expression that matches Quinn's. She composes herself and walks on stage, knowing full well that she's in big trouble when they get home.

She finishes up the play and gives her girls a small smile when she does her curtain call. They still look furious though. Sighing, Rachel just heads back to her dressing rooms and gets ready to go home and face the music. Although, she's certain that she's going to get some of it here, because she gave Quinn, Santana, and Brittany backstage passes to meet her after the show.

There is a knock on the door and after Rachel calls for them to come in Quinn, Brittany, and Santana enter her dressing room. Seeing their faces, Rachel sighs again before asking, "How much trouble am I in?"

"Loads," Quinn answers. "It's not that we're not proud of you. We are. But, you could have warned us about the content of the show. And the nudity. And Jesse."

"He apologized for the egging thing. I forgave him."

"But, we didn't," Santana says as Jesse walks in.

"Hey," he interrupts. "You were great tonight. Oh, hello, Brittany, Santana, Quinn. How are you?"

Santana grabs him. "Just to clear, St. James, you can touch her on stage for the show, but after she's ours. She'll never belong to you."

"You didn't tell them," he asks Rachel. She shakes her head.

"It's not my place."

"Tell us what," Brittany questions.

"I'm gay," Jesse tells the girls. "I liked Rachel for her star quality and tried to convince myself that I like girls, but I don't. I've been seeing this male actor who is performing in In The Heights."

"So there is no ulterior motive here," Quinn starts. "We don't have to worry about you trying to sleep or steal away our girl."

"As if he could," Rachel flirts, pulling Quinn into a hug.

"Don't you start that. You're still in the dog house."

"Am I expecting to sleep on the couch tonight?"

Santana just smirks. "No, I think I have a better idea." She quickly whispers something into Brittany's and Quinn's ears and both girls smirk in return.

"Uh oh," Jesse states. "You are in trouble. You better go home and take your punishment." Rachel swallows hard and the girls lead her home.

Rachel is silent the whole way home, unsure of what's in store for her. The other three girls chat quietly, smirking the whole way.

As soon as they get into the apartment, Quinn orders Rachel into the bedroom and Brittany and Santana follow them standing in front of the bed. Quinn takes a seat on the edge.

"Strip," Quinn orders her. Rachel slowly takes off her clothes, already knowing that this is going to be bad. She hears Santana gasp when she gets to her gold star thong.

"Leave it on," Quinn commands.

"Baby Girl," Santana starts, "even that is not going to save you from what in store for you tonight."

"Come here, Rachel. Lay over my lap." Rachel just looks at Quinn, who doesn't back down. "You heard me," the blonde says more forcefully. "Lay over my lap." The brunette timidly followed Quinn's instructions. She didn't get any time to brace herself, because immediately after she got on the blonde's lap the slap came. Rachel gasps audibly and tries to squirm away, but Santana grabs her and holds her still.

"Brit," Santana calls, "I'm thinking we need to use our new accessory for when you punish her. Brittany just smiles and heads to grab it. Rachel didn't have time to think about that because Quinn's blows were coming in rapid succession. The diva moaned and shook with each blow. Quinn would rub gently circles on her butt after a few and then quickly flick her clit before delivering a few more. But, the spanking was over rather quickly, and Rachel found herself turned on by the ordeal. Quinn slips her hand under the thong to feel the pooling of moisture underneath.

"She's ready for you, Ducky," Quinn tells Brittany, who just smiles and lifts Rachel from the blonde's lap.

Brittany drops Rachel gently on the bed, and the brunette winces as her sore behind hits the mattress. Brittany takes the diva's hands and handcuffs them to the headboard.

"Brittany," Rachel cries out.

"We don't keep secrets," Brittany informs her. "You know that. You broke the rules, you get punished."

"Brit-Brit," the diva begs. But the blonde just shakes her head and pulls down Rachel's panties. She then moves back up and rubs around the brunette's nipples before pinching them. Rachel moans.

"Can't do that on stage," Brittany teases. "I bet you want to. You wish it was one of us teasing you, getting ready to take you." The brunette moans again and Brittany places two fingers at her opening. "Yeah, he teases you and you just wish that one of us was there to do this," she says as she pushes in. Rachel gasps. The blonde begins to pump in and out with a slow rhythm. "Does that feel good?" The diva nods. "Tell me."

"So good, Brit-Brit. I'm so close."

"Good," Brittany smiles and thrusts in two more times before withdrawing completely.

"Brittany," Rachel yells out frustrated.

"If I let you come, what kind of punishment would that be," Brittany explains. "San, are you ready."

Santana, who left the room while Brittany was getting Rachel riled up returns with smirk and wearing a strap-on.

"Wait," Rachel stops her, eyes widening. "That's Brittany's strap-on. That's the big one."

"It's only two inches bigger than yours," Santana tells her, but Rachel whimpers away. Santana is always the roughest with sex. "Hey, remember your first time? It hurt, but then felt really good." Rachel nods. "This is like that. And it wouldn't be punishment if it didn't hurt a little. You ready?"

Rachel takes a deep breath before murmuring, "Yes." Santana slowly slides the seven-inch dildo into the diva and she groans when the Latina goes deeper than she's used to. But, true to her word, Santana goes slow. After a few minutes, Rachel begins franticly bucking her hips and Santana thrust in harder. Both girls can hear Brittany and Quinn moaning as they pleasure themselves while watching Santana give Rachel everything she's got. The diva screams as her orgasm hits her and Santana groans with her own release shortly after. That's all it took for Brittany and Quinn to shake as they achieve their own ecstasy. Santana dismounts Rachel and pulls off the harness, as Brittany uncuffs the diva and Quinn pulls her into her arms.

"No more secrets, Rachel," Brittany says as they all settle into bed.

"None. I learned my lesson," the brunette answers. "I love you all and I didn't mean to hurt you." She leans over to kiss them all goodnight, and smiles as they drift off to sleep.


End file.
